<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>邪教 by LoneWillow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120583">邪教</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWillow/pseuds/LoneWillow'>LoneWillow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>汾淮（郭子仪/李光弼） [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tang Chao | Tang Dynasty RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWillow/pseuds/LoneWillow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>亵渎宗教警告：基督教徒慎勿入内。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>汾淮</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>汾淮（郭子仪/李光弼） [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136699</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>邪教</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>亵渎宗教警告：基督教徒慎勿入内。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《邪教》</p><p> </p><p>【光弼使為地道，至賊陣前。驍賊方戲弄城中人，地道中人出擒之。敵以為神，呼為「地藏菩薩」。】<br/>
——旧唐书·史思明传</p><p> </p><p>伊斯万万没想到自己第一次卖安利会是这样。<br/>
“初。皇父阿罗诃创制天地。<br/>
“地乃虚旷混沌。晦冥临于渊。天尊之灵行水上。<br/>
“天尊云，宜有光。遂有光。<br/>
“天尊视光而悦之。……<br/>
李怀光拍案而起。“邪教。叉出去。”<br/>
伊斯真情实感地抖了一下。他听说这位将军是很会杀人的。<br/>
郭子仪似乎全程都在打瞌睡，这时候天神下凡一样睁开眼睛帮了他一把。<br/>
“犯了李虞候的尊讳。换一段讲罢。”<br/>
李怀光没等他说完便脸色铁青，一路摔着帘子走了。</p><p>伊斯一点儿都没有气馁。<br/>
尽管他将遥远的大秦国吹嘘成“法非景不行，主非德不立”的景教圣地。但伊斯本人心里还是有数的：景教是异端。他们四处颠沛是为着逃避火刑柱。不是邪教，谁会来贵唐呢。<br/>
他脑子活络，执行力超群，很快就从中土的各路僧道那里学会了传教的正确姿势。先找女人和老人下手，这些人无所事事，有充足的空闲听他鬼扯。然后再向下一代渗透。十年树木百年树人，他有的是传道者的耐心。</p><p> </p><p>杨炎万万没想到自己第一次求职面试会是这样。<br/>
王缙陪他在帐外等候的时候一再安慰他：“别这么紧张。李尚书厉害归厉害，从不为难讲理的人。你这个脾气他一定喜欢的。”<br/>
杨炎刚要辩解自己并不紧张，却被一阵奶声奶气的婴儿啼哭打断了。两人惊诧地望过去，只见一个白面皮卷胡须的胡僧一脸崩溃地抱着个娃娃，孝服似的白袍前襟上洇着一滩可疑的水渍，正徒劳地试图用轻柔的声响哄孩子。<br/>
好在那娃娃一把抓住了胡僧胸口一个十字形的吊坠，放进嘴里吮起来，暂时停了哭闹。杨炎和王缙不约而同地舒了口气，交换了一个“这都什么鬼”的眼神。<br/>
这当口上，一个卫兵过来唤他们进帐。杨炎下意识低头看了一眼自己的前襟，确认没有什么破绽。就这一霎的耽搁，竟被那胡僧抢先一步进去了。<br/>
王缙“喂”了一声，刚伸出手去，那人已进了帐。王缙不好在主帅面前动手动脚，忙一把将杨炎也拉进去。“尚书，这是小杨山人。他在凉州写的河西厅壁记，尚书看过说好。”<br/>
王缙仍在殷勤引见，杨炎心里已是咯噔一声，连道晦气。那白袍胡僧不消说一句话，就往那里一站已然是全场焦点。帐外的卫兵们连脑袋都不敢转一下，却恨不得挖下一双双眼珠子送进来围观。</p><p>李光弼手里流水价批着公文，先含糊做了个致意的手势，等着杨炎开口，半晌没听见声音，方搁笔抬起头来，正被那胡僧和他怀里的婴儿撞了满眼。<br/>
杨炎赶紧在后面行了个礼。“他不是杨炎。”<br/>
李光弼惊魂未定地瞟了他一眼，流露出几分感激。然后杨炎见识了什么是大将风度。李光弼的目光只在那奇装异服的胡僧身上停留了半个刹那就抓住了重点。“谁派你来的？我母亲还是他母亲？”<br/>
“是尊夫人。”<br/>
李光弼肉眼可见地松了口气。“你快把他送回去。这么小，一刻也离不得娘。——他母亲脾气难缠，你别和她一般见识。就说我见过孩子了。辛苦她。”<br/>
他没有任何资格感到恼怒。他深知那女人没有亲自抱着娃娃闹进军营里已经是给足他面子了。<br/>
王缙已自猜到七八分，先侧过头去朝杨炎低声道：“你别误会…不是私生子。”<br/>
杨炎快疯了。太原被史思明围得铁桶一般，这帮人都在搞什么？<br/>
王缙看见他的脸色，忙又解释了一句：“尚书三个多月没回私邸了。怕是还没见过小公子。”<br/>
那胡僧却不走，轻轻晃着婴儿嗫嚅道：“尚书……尊夫人……非要给他取小名叫弥诗诃。”<br/>
“什么？”李光弼和王缙同时问道。<br/>
胡僧从婴儿口中抠出吊坠，放在胸前珍重一按，按出一个十字形的口水印子。“弥诗诃是，是受膏者，是天尊皇父阿罗诃之圣子。《明太法王经》云，圣子讳翳数，因将救其民出于罪也。”<br/>
“我知道了。她为什么要取这个名？”李光弼礼貌而冰冷地打断了他的布道，以处理军务的认真审慎讨论着这个荒诞的话题。<br/>
胡僧迟疑了一下。王缙抢答道：“想是和有人家给孩子叫观音、药师、无量寿一样，取个吉祥意思。——不过，以尚书之尊，何必从个邪教里讨吉利呢。“<br/>
胡僧没有理会王缙的宗教迫害，就事论事道：“尊夫人说……令郎生下来只见娘不见爷，和圣子弥诗诃一样……”<br/>
杨炎忍笑忍得脸都抽筋了。然而李光弼只是黯然垂下眼帘。“是我的罪过。你和她说，辛苦她。<br/>
等贼寇退了，我自回去照看她们。——这名字很好。依她。”<br/>
婴儿嘴里没了东西，终于咿咿呀呀地哭起来。胡僧被一双小手揉搓得面团也似，却还赖着不走，努力做着最后的挣扎。“尚书。这不是什么吉利名字。经云人皆有罪，死则鞫之。弥诗诃献己以负众罪……”<br/>
李光弼毫不迟疑地点了点头。“他确实负了我的罪。”<br/>
杨炎瞪大了细长的眼睛，拉着王缙草草告辞了。<br/>
“我还是另谋高就罢。劝你也离他远点。”杨炎离开军帐十步外，手指点着自己的太阳穴。“他不对劲。”</p><p>王缙作为一个有神论者，对此颇不以为意。然而几日后他忽然遇见那个名叫伊斯的胡僧一身常服来军府中点卯，竟被李光弼辟作了判官，一时间很替杨炎不平。<br/>
六月里，史思明被耗尽了脾气，带着主力撤离，一度危如悬丝的太原城总算得到一丝喘息的机会。王缙到城北的医馆里交割药料，一眼又看见那胡僧，穿回了孝服也似的白袍，周旋在一个个伤兵之间忙得脚不点地。王缙心里好奇，以为他有什么新奇的医术可以起死回生。悄悄观察了一会儿，却见伊斯专拣那些濒死的重伤者，傍身坐着，也不施针也不喂药，只摸着病人的额头念念有词。<br/>
“天尊曰勿惧，我已赎尔，呼尔以名，尔为我有。<br/>
“尔涉于水，我必与俱。凭河而不溺，经火而不焚，其焰不爇尔身。<br/>
“灾祸不临尔身，疫疠不近尔幕。<br/>
“天尊必遣其使，佑尔于诸途。<br/>
在王缙看来狗屁不通的经文，对那些在剧痛和死亡的泥淖中挣扎的伤兵却似真有几分作用。一个个辗转哀嚎的身躯在那人的安抚下渐渐平静，颇有几人攥着他的手不肯放，竟像遇见亲人一样向他絮絮地诉苦。<br/>
王缙看了半晌，心里莫名酸溜溜的，干咳一声打断他。“超度往生，也须等人死透了罢。”<br/>
伊斯并没有认出他来，只以传道者的耐心解释道：“这是临终受膏，生前除了罪，才得升往天国。”<br/>
“被你抹一把油就除了罪业，贵教修行也忒容易了点。”<br/>
伊斯却没有和他说话，站起身行了个礼。“尚书。”<br/>
李光弼不知已来了几时，答了礼，对王缙道：“夏卿。让他忙他的。你去寺里和僧众说，一会还有二十几人送过去，教他们预备晚间下火。”<br/>
伊斯一开始还有几分得色，及至听见一个火字，忽然警惕起来：“什么是下火？”<br/>
王缙职业病发作：“下火，就是教高僧给他们念经超度，火化了尸骸，各自往生。”<br/>
伊斯下意识地挡在伤兵前面。“这怎么行！只有在地狱里才入火湖……”<br/>
李光弼的下颌绷紧了一下，但还是耐着性子解释道：“城外不安宁，城里哪有地方营葬。暑热天气，万不可闹出时疫来。”<br/>
“我们脚下的不是地么？埋葬死者不是你一军主帅的职责么？我千辛万苦救拔他们，导引他们到天尊的牧场上，我只要还有一口气，绝不让他们被地狱的硫火去烧！”<br/>
王缙没料到那个婆婆妈妈的胡僧竟有顶撞李光弼的勇气，一时对他刮目相看。然而眼见主将的耐心即将耗尽，当仁不让地上前一步。“下地狱就下地狱。我们这里现放着地藏菩萨，具大慈悲，拔众生苦，解脱地狱永不复入。——谁怕你那地狱呢。”<br/>
“地藏菩萨？”伊斯一脸迷惑，隐隐记得自己从叛军的惊呼中听到过这个名词。<br/>
王缙嘴角一抽，没忍住笑。<br/>
“王少尹！”李光弼一脸牙疼的表情，翻个白眼喝住他。转脸对伊斯道：“非常时期，活人比死人要紧。你对病人尽你的心。我们自去处置死者。两不相犯。”<br/>
伊斯已经是出离愤怒了，脑袋一热，该说的不该说的一股脑脱口而出：“什么叫两不相犯！尚书的元配夫人自缢身亡，不得救赎安息，你不就为此日夜苦恼，忧心成疾么？你就不能推己及人，让他们和亲人免受此苦吗？！”<br/>
医馆里依旧人来人往，哀嚎声此起彼伏，没有人察觉在这个角落里空气都凝固了。<br/>
王缙拿手把下巴托回原处，好歹把脸上的表情从“这是什么瓜”切换到“你摊上大事了”，自始至终没敢看李光弼一眼。<br/>
伊斯忽觉手心湿黏，低头一看十字架被攥得太紧，早将掌心扎得滴下血来。后知后觉的痛感忽然唤醒了他的理智。他在军中这些天如何不知主将的脾气。殉道也不该殉在他手里呀。他绝望地望向王缙，后者只报以一个爱莫能助的沉痛眼神。<br/>
伊斯承认自己怂了。没有人面对那样的李光弼能不怂。求生欲压倒了一切虔诚，心一横，祭出了之前被叮嘱的终极保命箴言：“我，我是，郭尚书让我来的。”<br/>
他并没有机会看到这句话对当事人有着怎样的影响。早在他和王缙抬起头偷眼窥探之前李光弼已经无声无息地离开了现场。</p><p>三天后伊斯发现并没有人来处决自己，看来那句话是真的管用。于是他鼓起勇气去找主将道歉。<br/>
“我不该乱说。但是，尚书，死者要入土为安。”<br/>
李光弼手里依旧流水价批着公文，听见他最后一句，忍俊不禁地抬起头。“那么，你随意说，大声说，去行在说，去长安说，骑上骆驼去西域到处说，说我什么都随你。可在我这太原城里，尸体都要烧了以防瘟疫。就是我今天死在这里，也要教他们抬去烧。你要是怕被烧，现在出城我可以派兵送你。我讲明白了吗？”<br/>
“尚书……”伊斯委屈得快哭了。“你真的不怕火湖，不怕死后受刑，不怕到地狱里永远不能和亲人重逢吗？”<br/>
李光弼短促地笑了一下。搁了笔，打发掉帐中闲人，幽幽地看进伊斯的瞳仁里。“郭尚书都和你说过什么？”<br/>
“他说，你因为前一个夫人的死，折磨自己很多年。他希望我能……”伊斯扭捏了一下，还是没把救赎二字说出口。“我也许能帮你。”<br/>
自杀者倒不见得全然无缘神的恩典，然而他如今知道眼前这个人，看上去似乎并没有哪里不对劲，却比一切异教徒、法利塞人、拜偶像者、甚至比那个佞佛无度顽冥不化的王少尹还要难整一千倍。<br/>
李光弼似乎是松了口气，当即收回了刚才那种洞穿他人却也暴露自己灵魂的目光。<br/>
“你们的心意我领了。我的……我前两个孩子的母亲，是个无辜的人。我薄待她，伤了她的心，不幸又遇上长子夭折，把她赶上了绝路。她是被我害死的。我一辈子背着这份罪孽，活该下地狱受酷刑，没有什么好说的。以后你们不必在我这里白费心思。”</p><p>即便话说到这份上，那天伊斯离开之前还是以传道者的坚韧不拔做了最后的努力：“尚书。你不要自杀。”<br/>
李光弼刚拿起笔，手一抖，一滴墨落在帅案上。却始终低垂着眉目，装作没听见。<br/>
奋笔疾书了一阵子，再抬头时那胡僧已经走了。</p><p> </p><p>李光进万万没想到自己第一次约稿会是这样。<br/>
前些年眼看着中兴功臣们建庙的建庙，立碑的立碑，什么阿猫阿狗都能给吹成天潢贵胄，李光进要说不眼红那是假的。论出身论门第论功业，他家父子三人随便哪个拉出去还不干倒几十个碑。<br/>
然而每次提起这茬来，哥哥只是不耐烦地一皱眉：“什么没要紧的事。”<br/>
为此他吃了寡母多少夹枪带棒的抱怨：“都道我两个儿子赫赫扬扬光宗耀祖，竟没一个能干件人事。”<br/>
李光进憋了一口气：至少在这件事上他得比令兄强点。<br/>
摸良心讲碑文他是看不太懂的。但是字还都认得，读起来蛮有气势。母亲将信将疑地暗地里问他：“真值那么多钱？”<br/>
“值。绝对值。没见多少人半夜里偷偷去拓么。”<br/>
他甚至当场为自己死后的碑文付了定金。然而交易比预期来得快。他和郭子仪刚刚焦头烂额地送走了回纥和吐蕃，入朝之前却先遇上了杨炎。<br/>
在他眼里是“润格有点高的文手莫名其妙跑来行营”，在郭子仪眼里却是“当今权相忽然派来座前第一红人”。当场换上礼贤下士的恭敬态度，旁敲侧击地打听“又出什么幺蛾子了”？<br/>
杨炎立刻会意，也不绕弯子，直言相告：令尊的坟被盗挖了。<br/>
李怀光不消说是当场将那小书生揪离了地面。杨炎被郭子仪解救下来，从容理了理衣襟，另辟蹊径对李光进道：“太保亦有恩命。——令尊的神道碑不见了。”<br/>
李光进眨了一下眼睛。又眨了一下眼睛。最后“哦”了一声。</p><p>郭子仪果断哭出声来。杨炎揉一揉飞红的眼圈，“令公节哀。这绝对是，绝对是意外。圣人下旨，元相亲自主持捕盗，一定还令公一个公道。令公千万不要多心。这次入朝……”<br/>
李怀光再次揪起小书生：“省省罢。你根本不关心令公。你只关心我们会不会反。”<br/>
郭子仪厉声喝断。“怀光。下去！”<br/>
李光进灵光乍现，趁乱偷偷问杨炎：“你有底稿的吧。一定有的吧。”<br/>
“我写文章从来不打草稿。”<br/>
李光进微微吸了口气，再次“哦”了一声。</p><p>他们都以为郭子仪只是象征性地哭一下，自己知道什么时候该停。谁知那老人一哭不可收拾。一开始呜呜咽咽，大家还你一言我一语去劝慰。后来转为无声饮泣，双手捂着脸，指缝间簌簌地淌下泪水，衣襟上眨眼就湿了碗大一片。杨炎看傻了眼。来之前他和元载讨论过几十种预案，只没料到老人竟哭得如此真情实感。李光进一边纳闷自己是不是也该对仗地哭一下，一边心中隐隐泛起凉意。这个哭法旁人没见过，他可是见过的。<br/>
“是我造的孽。”郭子仪拿袖子擦擦脸，佯作镇定，然而眼里的泪水一时半会哪里收得住，每一次眨眼都少不得一阵慌乱狼狈。“我杀人放火，我不孝父母，不敬神佛，我纵容部下取人衣粮，驱人牛马，淫人妻女，这都是我罪有应得。可是……”他不得不再次遮住脸，“可是他，他有什么罪……我已经害了他一辈子……现在还要应在他身上……凭什么……”<br/>
到这份上就连杨炎都开始懂了。在李光进眼里是“倒霉催的白花了好大一笔钱”，在郭子仪眼里则是“天尊啊圣子啊我又没有保护好李光弼”。<br/>
李光进被老人哭得头皮发麻，手足无措地嗫嚅道：“我……我去叫浑将军来……”随即拉上杨炎落荒而逃。</p><p>两人掩了门，好像刚刚撞破了什么见不得人的事，各有几分莫名的尴尬。最后李光进轻咳了一声：“我父亲的碑文，你还能记得多少……”<br/>
“……不到一半吧。”<br/>
“那我付一半的钱，你再写一遍怎么样。”<br/>
杨炎觉得这个缺心眼的金主实在不怎么样。“想是我的文章晦气，招致此祸。太保令请高明罢。”<br/>
“你听过《明太法王经》么？里面说：索尔里衣，即外服亦听取之。批尔右颊，并转左颊以向之。或强尔行一里，则偕之行二里。——偷了你一个碑，自然就该再写一个。”<br/>
杨炎嗓子一甜，好悬没飙出血来。“那个胡僧，叫什么来着，当年抱过你令侄，是他么？”<br/>
“抱过什么？！”<br/>
”没什么。”杨炎带着一丝复仇的快感撂下话头，躲瘟疫一样地跑路了。<br/>
朔方军。不对劲。</p><p> </p><p>郭氏子孙万万没有想到老人的临终仪式会是这样。<br/>
平日里任他给什么邪教随喜功德，毕竟是他的钱，晚辈们从无一句话说。临了临了非要叫个景教僧来给他诵经超度，这又是另一回事。毕竟……一个人一生只能死一次。然而在最后几天的清醒中老人一遍又一遍地坚持，简直好像这个愿望得不到满足他就不肯死似的。直到长子在族人面前潸然泪下：“这么多年，身不由己，言不由衷，都到这份上了，由他罢。”<br/>
后来杨炎前去吊祭的时候听说这桩奇闻，很是旁敲侧击了一阵。最后得出结论：没文化，真可怕。<br/>
武臣子弟不知缘故，他可是立刻就猜到了。</p><p>《说文》曰：【景，光也。】</p><p>一排白衣胡僧立在墙角暗处，各捧着一根白蜡烛低声唱着平淡乏味的曲调。伊斯在一屋子敌意的目光注视下从容做着他的法事。他心中毫无畏惧，因为他从未像此刻这样感到自己如此近切地站在神的面前。<br/>
上至天子下至贩夫所有人都深信这个老人拥有某种近乎神明的力量，甚至绝域蛮夷仅凭一个名字就对他抱有宗教性质的崇拜和敬畏：只要他还活着，大唐的血脉就不会枯竭。他曾以他的坚忍和忠诚将这个世界上最大、最强、最耀眼的帝国一次又一次从濒死边缘挽救回来。而现在，在他自己生命的尽头，他捧出一生的财富、权力、荣誉、美满，惶恐卑微地向一个遥远陌生的神祇乞求宽恕和救赎。<br/>
唱经的歌声停了。伊斯轻抚着老人的前额，念完了最后一段经文。</p><p>尔为我牧，殆无他求。<br/>
憩我葱茏之野，导我静水之滨。<br/>
慰我魂魄，示我通途。<br/>
与尔偕行，无患魑魅幽谷。<br/>
为我张筵，何惧强虏敌前。<br/>
膏沐我首，盈溢我杯。<br/>
恩宠挚爱，随我毕生。</p><p>老人一动不动地躺在那里，额头上滑稽地横亘着一抹油渍，除却气若游丝的微弱呼吸以外几乎没有活着的迹象。没有人知道他还能不能听到这个邪教胡僧的念诵，甚至伊斯本人心里也没底。<br/>
死者是不能受膏的。他忐忑地又瞥了一眼老人，期望他展现一点真正的神迹。<br/>
老人的眼睑轻颤了几下。艰难而又坚定地挪动灰色的嘴唇，嘴角缓缓弯上来。<br/>
他笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“从今往后，我做你的二哥。让我叫你四郎，好不好。”<br/>
和风万里。阳光普照。鹰飞过五月的林海。一万片树叶在枝头绽开新绿。<br/>
契丹少年的双颊被太阳晒出宝石般的暖色，乳鹿一样的眼睛里闪烁着无忧无虑的喜悦。他朝他笑的时候，整个天国的花都开了。</p><p>“好。” </p><p> </p><p>END<br/>
---------------------------------------</p><p>（番外一  旧段子）<br/>
伊斯者，本大秦人，事汾阳王于朔方，为节度副使。尝于军中讲景教经，云有高僧摩西率众出勿斯离，夜屏海水而行。及晨追兵至，则海水复合，俱为鱼鳖所食。时听者环堵，皆悚然。惟临淮李太尉徐曰：“勿斯离兵亦大骄堕，倘令行禁止，约束如一，何乃不及妇孺也。治军者可不为诫乎。”众将皆有赧色。后伊斯讲经必先避临淮。</p><p> </p><p>（番外二）</p><p>“朋友，有时间了解一下圣子弥施诃吗？”<br/>
杨炎抬起漂亮的眉眼，瞟着这个高鼻深目的胡僧。他的头发太卷了，发髻绾得七零八落，襆头下面四处可见越狱的金色发梢。<br/>
“没。我在找工作。”<br/>
“愿天尊赐你今日的胡饼。”<br/>
杨炎听见胡饼两个字，几乎错肩而过的时候转回来，细长的桃花眼盯住他。<br/>
“我有一个朋友，可能会有时间。”</p><p> </p><p>“朋友，有时间了解一下圣子弥施诃吗？”<br/>
刘晏啃着胡饼，含糊摇了摇头，但还是让马慢下来，和那步行的胡僧一起走。<br/>
“虚心者福矣。以天国为其有也。<br/>
“温柔者福矣。以其将承地也。<br/>
“矜恤者福矣。以其将见矜恤也。<br/>
“尔乃世之盐。盐失其味，何以复之。后无所用，惟弃于外，为人所践耳。<br/>
刘晏噗地笑出声来，往胡僧嘴里塞了个胡饼，掐着马鞭念念有词，没几步便将那人甩在身后。<br/>
盐不会失去咸味，因此不会弃置于外为人所践。这是自然规律。永远不会。</p><p> </p><p>“朋友，有时间了解一下圣子弥施诃吗？”<br/>
常衮头也不抬。“你念。”<br/>
伊斯就算有一颗传道者的心，也不喜欢给三心二意的人讲经。<br/>
常衮见他不说话，短暂地停了一下笔。“你念。我能记住。不信我可以背给你听。”<br/>
“志玄安乐经。”<br/>
“志玄安乐经。”<br/>
“十种观法，调御身心，言行相应，即无过失，方可进前。”<br/>
“十种观法，调御身心，言行相应，即无过失，方可进前。”<br/>
“四种胜法。一者无欲。二者无为。”<br/>
“……”常衮不念了。<br/>
伊斯抬眼看了他一下，还是决定对无辜的羔羊施以最大限度的耐心。<br/>
“三者无名。四者无求。”<br/>
常衮笔下继续文不加点。“邪教。叉出去。”<br/>
写完手里的信，后面又添了一行抱怨：公南，你又借刀杀人。</p><p> </p><p>“陛下。有时间了解一下圣子弥施诃吗？”<br/>
朔方节度副使伊斯恭谨地跪在丹墀之下，襆头下面越狱而出的碎发已白如霜雪。<br/>
满朝文武纷纷露出牙疼的表情。眉目秀美的宰相忽然邪魅一笑，凑过去挑起胡僧的下巴细细端详片刻，扬起手啪的一声扇在他右脸上。<br/>
“你的左脸呢？还不快伸过来。”</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>- 《大秦景教流行中国碑》现在好像已经是热梗了，不用多解释。本文唯一的一点历史依据是碑文中的这一段：<br/>
【大施主金紫光禄大夫、同朔方节度副使、试殿中监、赐紫袈裟僧伊斯，和而好惠，闻道勤行。逺自王舍之城，聿来中夏，术髙三代，艺博十全。始効节於丹庭，乃策名於王帐。中书令汾阳郡王郭公子仪，初惣戎於朔方也，肃宗俾之从迈。虽见亲於卧内，不自异於行间。为公爪牙，作军耳目。】</p><p>- 伊斯的这个“同朔方节度副使”因为有个“同”字就不值钱了，一军中副使只有一个，同副使可以有十个。有人据“爪牙”“耳目”脑洞说伊斯可能是替朔方军联络大食等国……考虑到贵唐确乎曾经向大食借兵……好像也不是不行。。</p><p>- 《大秦景教流行中国碑》立碑的时间是建中二年正月，同年六月郭子仪去世。我以前写的《拜寿》其实也刚好设定在此年正月，可惜当时没想到这个梗。本文中被伊斯抱过的娃就是《拜寿》中的李彙。之前分析过，李彙出生在太原围城期间，而李光弼在这段时间【公自贼逼城，于东南角张帐次居止，竟不省视妻子，每过府门，未尝回顾】。虽说李彙是庶出但这做爹的属实不像话。</p><p>- 文盲如我在几乎写完全文的时候才想起来查了一下《说文》，虽然有一定心理准备但是看到破题直书“景，光也”的时候还是震惊了。我cp居然不是邪教.gif</p><p>- 景教这个名字现在也不清楚是怎么来的，毕竟无论正统的基督教还是异端的聂斯脱里派都没有光明崇拜的元素。有说法是在波斯受到拜火教影响，传入中国的时候可能大家觉得邪教都差不多。。于是贵唐三夷教（祅教、景教、摩尼教）就都光明崇拜了，也是另一种意义上的三教合流~</p><p>- 我纯乎是无神论者+宗教盲。文中很多地方并不符合聂斯脱里派的教义。不要信。对景教有兴趣的话推荐《唐代景教再研究》。</p><p>- 文中引用的经文部分摘自文理本圣经，但我对文理本的译文质量并不很认可，本着横竖是亵渎宗教 的原则，看见不舒服的译文就顺手改了（还是有参考KJV，尽量不魔改……）。最后那段译得妈都不认识的“尔为我牧”是著名的《诗篇23》。</p><p>- 天尊=上帝；阿罗诃=耶和华；弥诗诃=弥赛亚；明太法王经=马太福音；翳数=耶稣；勿斯离=埃及。景教在早期传播时大量套用佛教和道教的词汇。</p><p>- 常衮之父叫常无为，常无为的三个兄弟叫常无名，常无欲，常无求。他家名字就这么直白…伊斯被衮衮叉出去是因为他犯了一户口本的家讳。</p><p>- 当然了历史上《志玄安乐经》可能是伊斯儿子写的，伊斯并不一定能讲它。</p><p>- 历史上李楷洛碑被偷（如果有这事的话）和郭子仪祖坟被挖确乎时代上比较接近，都在永泰、大历初的样子，两件事真有什么关联也未可知。</p><p>- 郭子仪单骑退回纥的时候可能真的是和李光进一起的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>